Ain't it Fun
by CUtopia
Summary: Sirius has cheated on Marlene and is trying to beg for forgiveness - trying.


Entry for the "Pairing Diversity Bootcamp" - prompt is **Love hurts**

and also a

Entry for the "100 Songs Competition" the song is "Ain't it fun" by Paramore

Seriously, now I have this whole "Are you serious?" - "No, I am Severus." - thingy in my head! Annoying :D

Hope you enjoy the story, leave me your opinion!

* * *

Marlene had cried the whole night until she had fallen asleep, but it had not been recovering for her as the picture of Sirius with this other girl had haunted her dreams. Therefore she already had been awake in the early morning hours but had stayed in her bed due to the exhaustion, deeply cuddled into her blankets and staring off into the air of her bedroom. She had been such a idiot to believe that Sirius Black had changed after they had left school. That he had stopped chasing after every skirt that came across and be more serious. Marlene had thought that their relationship meant something to him, but she obviously had been wrong about that. By Merlin, how foolish to believe that he had stayed over 3 months with her because he loved her, no, by now she was sure that he had been to stressed with job applications to go into a bar and search for a new girl! She had been good enough for that.

Marlene felt horrible, her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess, but she did not care. She simply wanted to lie there until the pain was gone.

Just as she finally had managed to get out of her bed and started to make herself a tea a knock on the door interrupted the pleasing silence that had filled her flat until now.

Marlene wondered who was coming for a visit, hoping that it wasn´t her mother because she simply wasn´t in the mood for someone telling her that she looked horrible, that she had to get more sleep and that she should finally put these shabby jogging pants she was wearing into the garbage container. But as she opened her door she saw a person in front of her that she had hoped to never see again.

Sirius Black was standing on her doormat, a huge flower bouquet in his hands. He smiled his usual charming smile and wanted to come in, but she blocked the doorway with her whole body, shooting a dark look at him.

"What do you want, Black?"

"I... I came to apologise, Marlene... It was a big fault and it won´t happen again, I swear!", Sirius said, looking at least a little bit more serious. "It meant nothing, but you mean something to me!"

"You really think that it is that easy, Black?! That a charming smile and some flowers would be enough to make me forgive you?! Oh, you are taking the wrong way, Sir!"

"But..."

"The world is not turning around you, Sirius! It can´t always go like you want it! Stop living in your dream world where every woman is okay with belonging to a harem in which they always wait for you to approach them again while you have fun with another one! This is the real world, Sirius and I am not some toy that you can play with!"

Sirius stared at her, obviously struck by surprise as his lineaments faded into a expression that showed deep hurt. Marlene snorted and pushed him back so hard that he stumbled against the wall opposite to her door:"Ain´t it fun that you are in the real world now? Go and chase after the girls who are okay to be a toy, Sirius. I am not available for things like that and if you ever show up in front of my door again, I will hex you! Do you understand? I don´t want to see you again, ever!"

Marlene slammed the door shut and went into the kitchen, releasing a shaking breath. Her hand angrily wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye and she tried to ignore that a minute later as she started to sip her tea a sharp knock on the door was audible.

"Marlene, please! I beg you, we can talk about that! I love you, damn it!"

He continued to pound against the wood, straining Marlene´s nerves.

"Sirius, accept it! Not every woman is okay with your playboyish manners! Grow up, Black!", she shouted through the hallway.

"Marlene, please, PLEASE!", Sirius begged, his voice sounding as if he was about to cry. "Marlene, I love you..."

"Love hurts, Black. Get along with that! I am not taking back a man for whom I am replaceable", Marlene said after walking back to the door. She simply wanted him to go away, she loved him, but she had a strict line about betrayal – not acceptable. She would never be able to forgive him that he cheated on her, no matter how persistent he would be, no matter how strong her own feelings for him were, no matter how much it did hurt and this pain made her longing for his comforting embrace.

"Go away, Black", she said, giving her best to sound strong while her eyes started to water again. She turned around on her heel and went into her small living room, throwing herself on the couch, fighting the urge to sob loudly. Sirius was standing in front of her door for another hour, she knew it because every 5 minutes he would ask her to talk to him, but she did not answer.

Two hours after he had left Sirius returned, having Remus with him to negotiate about a talk, but at least Remus understood that Marlene did not wanted to see Sirius and heeded her order to go away. Marlene had heard how Remus told his best friend to leave her alone and that it had been foolish to think that some flowers and a simple apology would erase that problem.

The young witch was happy and relieved as the two finally disappeared and she could start to ease the pain, trying to forget Sirius and the piece of her heart he had taken with him.


End file.
